


Lethe's Bramble

by Volixagarde



Series: He Never Really Loved Me. [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixagarde/pseuds/Volixagarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren pays for one of his many sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe's Bramble

There’s nothing in the room except for...

“Lethe’s Bramble,” Tara’s voice says as she materializes next to me. The flowers float in a glass column in the center of the large, white room.

“I know,” I say.

“How do you, Warren?” Tara asks.

“I’ve done my research,”

“But why is it here? In your afterlife, why is this flower here?”

“I don’t know,” I lie.

“I already know. I just want to know if you’ll confess,”

“Fine, I used it,”

“On who?”

“Is it important?”

“Yes,” Tara says firmly.

“Andrew,”

“And why?”

“To erase any disagreements we had,” I say.

“That’s what Willow did to me, you know,” Tara says. “But her intentions were purer,”

“How so?”

“She wanted to fix us,” She says. “You wanted to groom Andrew to be your perfect slave,”

I stay silent.

“You know, repeated use of it can affect the target greatly. It can cause them to grow paranoid, and start wondering if the world around them is real. It makes them weak-willed, following anyone who tugs at them. It makes them less brave, and more shy. It truly messes with people,”

“Shut up!” I shout, turning to her and attempting to strike her. My fist goes straight through her. And then I remember it’s not her. It’s never her, never anyone. It can touch me, but I can’t touch it.

Her form shifts into Andrew’s.

“You broke me,” He says. “You broke me down and built me back the way you like me,”

“No, I broke Andrew. Not you, whatever you are,” I say.

Andrew smirks and pushes me down into a chair that wasn’t there before. He then climbs up and straddles me.

“You’re words are too precise. Whatever you are, you don’t do a very good job of impersonating people,” I say.

“You know, with a simple spell,” Andrew says, summoning a sprig of Lethe’s Bramble into his hand, “I could make you forget that realization,” His face move in close, our lips nearly touching.

“I’d figure you out again,” I smirk.

“And I’d make you forget. You know the side effects of using this too much, right?” Andrew asks. “Or do I need to explain how you broke me again?”

“I’ll find a way out of this,” I say.

“Oh, you’ve done far too much evil to escape from this place, love,” Andrew cackles. “You can never win again,” His eyes start glowing red, and I know my reprieve is over.


End file.
